My Adam
by alexd98
Summary: They were waiting for Tsukinami brothers. But they never came. What happened to them? Yui she sees again the past of Sakamaki brothers. But it's different this time, she will find answers. Also, her stepfather is back and he will take her with him. When she will start living again with her stepfather, her life will be a living nightmare. Yui will do everything to protect Ayato.
1. Chapter 1

YUI'S POV

Where are they? It's so weird…

Kou'' yay! They give up! We are safe!''

Yuma'' Kou think about it, it's so suspicious…. They want Eve's blood for power and they want to kill her for revenge.''

Ruki'' it's a trap, we have to be careful!''

Azusa '' i...smell...blood….''

Kou'' he is right, let's check it out.''

Ruki '' no, it's a trap!''

Yuma'' maybe it's a trap, but we haven't another choice, we will fight.''

I feel scared, I don't want anyone to die because of me….

Yuma'' what the hell? They are dead!''

Kou'' what?''

Ruki '' how?''

Azusa '' there...is...a...mesagge… for Eve...''

 _Message :_

 _My beautiful daughter. I love you so much. I am sorry. I am gonna save you from these dirty vampires. I killed the Tsukinami brothers, don't scared. And wait for me, someday we will be together again._

I can't believe it. I am so happy. My Dad is here, he will save me. My nightmare is over.

Kou'' why are you smiling M Neko-chan? Do you really want to leave so bad from here?''

I am scared to answer…

Ruki'' leave her alone! She is just happy because that her dad is alive and she loves her. Right Eve?''

Yui'' yes, you are right Ruki - kun.''

Azusa'' we... owe... him... because…. he…. saved us.''

Yuma '' I don't want to owe him anything!''

Kou'' I agree with Yuma.''

Ruki'' let's go sleep, for now, we will think about it with a clear mind.''


	2. Chapter 2

YUI'S VISION DREAM :

 _I opened my eyes and I saw front of me the Sakamaki mansion. Why am i doing here? Why am I here? Where are the Mukami brothers?_

 _Ayato"no mum! Please! Stop! It hurts!_

 _Ayato kun? Is that you? What's going on? Then I saw something terrible. Ayato kun was abused by his mother…_

 _Laito'' no mum! What are you doing? Stop touching me there! I feel gross!''_

 _Laito? What happened? Then I saw something scarier! Cordelia was raping Laito… Oh, my God… She deserved to die! She was so awful and mean!_

 _Cordelia'' little songbird sing for me.'' I hope she was treating him better than Ayato and Laito. I guess I was wrong… She was sex with Richter in front of his eyes. He sings for her but Cordelia paying more attention to Richter while Kanato is singing for her. Suddenly Kanato stopped._

 _Cordelia'' how do you dare to stop little shit! Sing now!''_

 _Richter '' let him leave, he is disturbing us.''_

 _Cordelia'' SHUT UP! Kanato sing now!''_

 _Kanato'' ok mum I will sing for you.''_

 _Cordelia '' good boy.''_

 _He is your son bitch, not a dog!_

 _I hear someone crying. Is that Subaru?_

 _Subaru'' I don't understand her…''_

 _Ayato'' what do you expect? our mums are terrible and they don't love us.''_

 _Subaru'' no you are wrong! She loves me! She wants me beside her all the time.''_

 _Ayato'' no she doesn't. She is using you when she is alone. And sometimes she is abusing you! And when father coming to mansion she is ignoring you.''_

 _Subaru'' no she hates him…''_

 _Ayato'' she hates him and she loves him at the same time. This is a love Subaru. You hate someone because stealing your heart and your mind. Because you miss him/her all the time and you jealous for stupid reasons... You love someone because he/she make your heart to beat really fast and you feel like you are in heaven, you smile every time you see him/her. When you are with him or her you feel happy and complete.''_

 _Subaru'' you are too young to be in love.''_

 _Ayato'' I have read too many books about love. But sometime I am afraid I will feel it.''_

 _Why am I outside of that village? Why is Reiji san is crying? Dad? What are you doing here?_

 _Seiji'' why are you crying Reiji?''_

 _Reiji'' because my mum only loves Shu. She dosesn't love me! I made wonderful things. I am smarter than Shu. I am genius. But my mum is ignoring me.''_

 _Seiji'' do you want to get revenge on your brother and your mum?''_

 _What the hell are you talking about Dad? Revenge is a sin!_

 _Reiji'' how can I do that?''_

 _Seiji'' I will help you.''_

 _Reiji'' thank you but how can you help me?''_

 _Seiji'' I am gonna kill you your mum.''_

 _No, dad, you are a murderer…_

 _Reiji'' how about Shu?''_

 _Seiji'' does have he some friends?''_

 _Reiji'' only one he has and he is a human. His name is Edgar.''_

 _Seiji'' wonderful. Listen to me carefully. You will set fire in village then I will kill Edgar and your mum.''_

 _Reiji'' Thank but don't you want something? You won't do this for free.''_

 _Seiji'' You are a smart kid. When you can, you will give me money. Don't worry I will wait. Deal?''_

 _Reiji'' deal.''_

 _Dad, you are terrible person! I hate you! You are murderer! You used a kid too. How can you call yourself a Priest?_

 _Reiji set fire in the village. And I saw Yuma kun and Shu san._

 _Shu'' please Edgar. Don't go there! I don't want to lose you!''_

 _Yuma and Edgar is the same person. That my dad killed Yuma kun…''_

 _Edgar'' I have to go. I have to help them. I will back. I promise.''_

 _I am so sorry Shu. My dad destroyed your life. Where am I again?_

 _Karlheinz'' you are in demon world.''_

 _Yui'' Karlheinz?''_

 _Karlheinz'' now you know the truth.''_

 _Yui'' what about my parents?''_

 _Karlheinz'' Richter kill your parents and set your house on fire. Then he took you to a hospital to put Cordelia's heart inside you.''_

 _Yui'' I can't believe that… I hope, my dad will never come back.''_

 _Karlheinz'' Eve, your dad is a dangerous person. You have to go with him or else he will kill everyone.''_

 _Yui'' I believe that too. ..''_

 _Karlheinz'' don't worry Eve. I will protect you and the right moment I will kill your dad. Also, don't tell you're in love with Ayato.''_

 _Yui'' how do you know that?''_

 _Karlheinz'' I know everything. You are in love Ayato. That means your Adam is Ayato. And they want Adam dead. Bye Eve. Be careful.''_

I will protect you Ayato. If that means my own death.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel numb…. I feel scared … I feel angry…. Sad and hurt…. I hate my dad…. I don't want him to come back!

Ruki '' Eve, come here, you need to eat something.''

Yui'' I am not hungry….''

Kou '' M Neko-chan… what happened?''

Yui'' I saw a dream…''

Yuma'' hey, Mesubuta, it's ok it was a nightmare.''

Yui'' no, it wasn't a dream, I saw and I talked with Karlheinz, he used my dream, to show me the truth...''

Ruki'' then, it's real, tell us what happened in your dream.''

I told them about my true dream. What I saw, What I felt…. Everything….

Ruki'' I can't believe that…''

Yuma'' your dad killed me, not Shu...''

Azusa'' and he tricked ….and used... Reiji san… Seiji san ... is … a … dangerous… man…''

Kou'' so M Neko-chan your choose Ayato… that's mean I lost….''

Yuma'' are you out of mind? We are in danger!''

Ruki'' Kou, don't forget our task, we are here to protect Eve and Adam.''

Yui'' when my dad comes, I have to go with him… or else, he will kill all of you…''

Yuma ''are you insane? We can let that happen!''

Kou'' he won't take you M Neko-chan! He is a dangerous man!''

Ruki'' Karlheinz said that is the only solution.''

Azusa'' so we will let him… take her away…''

Ruki'' that's right and after, we will kill Komori and we will save Eve and we will protect Adam.''

Kou'' I agree with you Ruki.''

Yuma'' I have to talk with Nito.''

Ruki'' Go Yuma, you have to explain some things.

Yui'' tell him, that I am sorry…''

Yuma''Mesubuta, it's not your fault.''

Kou'' he is not even your real dad!''

 **After 1 hour:**

We heard knock in the door.

Yui'' Yuma kun?''

Azusa'' i ...smelling... human…''

Kou'' that man is here!''

Ruki'' I am going to open the door.''

Kou'' don't scare M Neko-chan, no one can hurt you!''

I couldn't believe my eyes… My dad was here… in front of me.

Seiji'' my baby, I missed you! Don't worry! Don't scare I am here now! I will save you!''

He was hugging me tight and I was hating that…

Yui'' I want a favor please…''

Seiji'' what favor?''

Yui'' I want to say goodbye to my room… I loved that room….''

Seiji'' ok my precious baby, I will wait for you.''

I lied…. I want to write a letter to Ayato, I don't want to disappear suddenly…. I want to explain to him…

 _Dear Ayato,_

 _I have to go with my dad, I have to leave, I don't want to leave you, I love you, I can't live without you…. But I have to leave, he is a vampire hunter, not a priest…. He will kill you if I don't go with him… he will kill you if he learns that I am in love with you…. He will kill you if you are my Adam. My Adam, my beloved Adam, you are my everything! I will protect, no one will hurt you, I promise. Don't forget me. Goodbye, my Adam._

Yui'' ok I finished. Let's go, dad. Goodbye, Ruki kun, thanks for everything.''

Ruki'' Eve, be careful.''

Azusa'' Eve… Goodbye… I will … never forget you…''

Then Kou hugged me really tight. He starts to cry.

Kou'' please don't leave, I can't leave without you!''

Yui'' please Kou don't cry…''

I started to crying too. Then I whispered to Kou.( _Please Kou, I write a letter for Ayato, please give him the letter. Please protect Ayato._ )

Then he whispered ( _don't worry M Neko-chan. I will give him the letter, and the Mukami brothers will protect Ayato.)_

Seiji'' come on Yui, we have to leave.''

I was ready to get in the car, but I saw Yuma kun and Shu san.

Yuma'' are you leaving?''

Yui'' yes, my dad is back.''

Yuma'' goodbye Mesubuta.''

Yui'' goodbye Yuma kun.''

Then Shu san hugged me. I was really surprised because I didn't think he was a hug person.

He whispered to me : ( _don't worry, you won't wait a long time, I will save you from this monster.)_

Shu '' goodbye Yui.''

Yui'' goodbye Shu san.''

I entered in in the car and I left behind the Mukami Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Seiji'' my beautiful daughter, we are here.''

Yui'' I am so happy.''

Seiji'' are you ready to meet your new family?''

Yui'' my new family?''

Seiji'' yeah I married a beautiful woman and she has a daughter too.''

Yui'' oh, really? Wow.''

Seiji'' come on, let's go.''

I don't want to live here. I don't want to be in the same room with him… Ayato…. I miss Ayato…

Seiji'' hi girls, we are back. Yui that's my wife Aneko and her daughter Aoi.''

Aneko'' nice to meet you Yui, you can see me like your second mother.''

Yui'' thank you. Nice to meet you too.''

Aoi'' hi Onee-Chan! I am your new sister and I will love you a lot!''

Then she hugged me, I like her enthusiasm.

Yui'' and I will love you and protect you because I am your old sister!''

Seiji'' Aoi, Yui is tired, she must to sleep. You know Japan is so far away from England.''

Aoi'' I know…''

Yui'' dad it's ok. I am fine.''

Seiji'' Yui, go to your room now. You are tired.''

Aneko'' I have to go now. Goodnight my love, my baby and have nice sleep Yui.''

Yui'' where are you going?''

Aneko'' I am a singer and I sing in Pub.''

Yui'' cool!''

Aneko'' I don't want to late, bye.''

Yui'' I am going to my room. Goodnight.''

Aoi'' Yui? After I finished my homework, can you read me a fairytale and can we sleep together?''

Yui'' of course, I will wait for you.''

Ayato…. Ayato…. It hurt to be away from you…. I missed you…. I am not sure if I can handle that…

Aoi'' can I come in?

Yui'' sure, come here.''

Aoi''i want to read me the sleeping beauty.''

I read the fairytale and I really enjoy having time with my sister.

Aoi'' Yui? We are sisters, right?''

Yui'' of course we are.''

Aoi'' and sisters, don't have secrets right?''

Yui'' right.''

Aoi'' so tell me your secret and I will tell you mine.''

Yui'' ok, I am in love with some guy in Japan and I missed him.''

Aoi'' did you confess him?''

Yui'' no, he doesn't love me back.''

Aoi'' so why you love him then? I don't understand. If he doesn't love you, you shouldn't love him.''

Yui''I know he doesn't love me. But you don't love someone with the condition to love you back. My love doesn't have limits, it doesn't exist from conditions, it doesn't need something in return, it doesn't go away if he hurts me or if I don't see him ever again in my life.''

Aoi'' I understand now. So my turn. Seiji Komori is a really bad man.''

Yui'' what do you mean?''

Aoi'' in the start he was nice with me. He was giving hugs, candies and he was helping me with my homework. But he changed….''

Yui'' how?''

Aoi'' he starts kissing me on the cheek and I thought it was really normal but he starts touching in the private members of my body…''

Yui'' what?''

Aoi'' one day, we went in the park and he kissed me in the mouth…. It was gross… and after…''

Yui'' after? What happened?''

Aoi'' he…''

Yui'' what did he do to you?''

Aoi '' he… raped me…''

Yui'' oh my God…''

Aoi'' after that day he is raping me almost every day.''

Yui'' you will sleep with me and I will protect you from that monster!''

I can't believe that. I am shocked. My dad is murder, pedophile, rapist. Why dad? Why? She is only 12 years old… Don't worry my little sister I will save you.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad is a monster. I hate him. Somebody save me. No, I have to be strong for Ayato and for my sister.

Seiji'' good morning Yui.''

Yui'' good morning dad''

Seiji'' here is your uniform.''

Yui'' will I go to school?''

Seiji'' yes.''

Yui'' ok in 15 minutes, I will be ready.''

Seiji'' ok I will be waiting for you.''

After 30 minutes we were in school. I was walking to the class, then suddenly a girl tripped front of me.

Yui'' are you ok?''

?'' I am fine. I am sorry.''

Yui'' no, it's ok. What's your name?''

?'' my name is Andra.''

Yui'' nice to meet you, Andra, my name is Yui.''

Andra'' come on, we have to go in class. The lesson will start in 5 minutes.''

Yui'' you are right, we have to go.''

The class isn't the same with Ayato. I miss him… He was teasing me but it was ok. He was beside me. Now I have to live without him because I have to protect him.

Teacher'' good morning children, today we have 2 new students in our class. Yui Komori and Ayato Sakamaki.

What? Are you kidding me right? Suddenly Ayato step in class.

Ayato'' sorry I late, I overslept. I am not used the time here.''

Teacher'' it's ok. But don't to that again.''

Ayato'' don't worry teacher, I am not going late again.'' When he said that he looked at me.

Andra'' omg, this is your first day and you found a boyfriend?''

Yui'' no, he is my classmate from Japan.''

Andra'' what a coincidence. Love can win the fate.''

Yui'' what are you talking about?''

Andra'' come on Yui! I saw in your eyes. You like him and he likes you too.''

Yui'' there is no way that he likes me.''

Andra'' don't say that. I am sure he came to England because of you.''

 **After 40 minutes:**

Andra'' finally! The lesson is over! History is so boring!''

Yui'' I love history.''

Andra'' yeah and you love Ayato too.''

Yui'' stop, you make me feel embarrassed!''

Andra'' your lover is coming here.''

Yui'' Andra, he isn't my lover.''

Ayato''hello girls!''

Andra'' hello Ayato, my name is Andra. Nice to meet you.''

Ayato'' nice to meet you too. Are you from Japan?''

Andra'' I was born here. My mum is from Japan and my dad is from England.''

Yui'' Hi Ayato, how are you?''

Ayato'' I am fine Pancake.''

Andra'' oh, you call her Pancake. So cute!''

Ayato'' yeah cute, so Yui, can I have a moment with you?''

Yui'' what about Andra?''

Andra'' don't worry about me. Go, now. I will wait for you.''

Yui'' ok….''

I have to go with him or else I will become suspicious to Andra.

Yui'' Ayato, you have to leave now. It's really dangerous for you to be here.''

Ayato'' I am not scared.''

Yui'' but I am scared. My dad, he will kill you. Please, leave.''

Ayato'' I am not scared of an old man!''

Yui'' you should be, first, he is a vampire hunter and second he is a really dangerous man.''

Ayato'' I know how much dangerous he is, Shu told me everything.''

Yui'' so why are you here? Of course, I know, is from my blood right? The only thing you want from me is my stupid blood! But for my blood, you put your life in danger. Leave now! I can't protect you if you are here.''

Ayato'' how dare! Eh? HOW DARE! You act like you know my feelings! No! You don't know anything! It's true I want your blood but I want your heart too, your soul, your everything. You belong to me. I can live without your blood. But I can't live without you…. I can't be away from you.''

Yui'' Ayato, please leave…. I don't want you to die… I love you! I can't lose you.''

Ayato'' I can't believe I will say this, I didn't believe in true love until you came in my life. I love Yui, you won't lose me, I will be always with you. Forever.''

Yui'' Ayato….I…''

Ayato'' shut up, you talking too much!'' And then he kissed me. I kissed him back. He is my everything. I will be always with you Ayato , I will protect you from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

We are secretly dating for 1 month. I am really scared because of my father. I have my sister beside me every night. But what will happen if Aoi stays alone with my father? I don't want to think about it…

Aneko '' good morning Yui.''

Yui'' good morning Aneko.''

Aneko'' are you ok?''

Yui'' I am fine. Just, I am not a morning type.''

Aneko'' me too, I am just glad that, you have a good relationship with Aoi.''

Yui'' Aoi is my sister, I will be always beside her and I will protect her.''

Aneko'' thank you Yui, I want you to know that you are my daughter. I am not your true mother. But you're my daughter.''

Seiji'' good morning everyone.''

Aneko'' good morning my love.''

Yui'' good morning dad.''

Seiji'' where is Aoi?''

Yui'' why are you ask?''

Seiji '' Yui, don't be jealous. But the last month I didn't saw her for a long time. I missed her.''

I am not jealous. I am scared. I don't want you to hurt her.

Yui'' I am not jealous, I promised Aoi that I will go with her in the cinema.''

Seiji'' it's ok, another time, in the last month you were always with her. Now it's my turn. ''

Aoi'' good morning.''

Seiji'' Aoi, we will go in the cinema today.''

Aoi'' I thought …. I would go with Onee-Chan.''

Seiji'' no you will go with me.''

Yui'' come on Aoi, we will go to the school together.''

Seiji'' but you aren't in the same schools.''

Yui'' it's ok, I have time. Come on let's go Aoi.''

Aoi'' bye mum.''

Then Aoi kissed her.

Seiji'' no kiss for me?''

Yui'' Aoi! You will be late!''

Aoi'' bye Seiji san''

We walked in quietly for 5 minutes.

Aoi'' he will rape me again…''

Yui'' no, he won't. I will protect you.''

Aoi'' Onee-Chan, I have to tell you something.''

Yui''what?''

Aoi'' in the last month, my period didn't come.''

Yui'' what?''

Aoi'' I am scared… Am I sick?''

Yui'' ok, we will keep this secret ok? We will go to the doctor. Ok?''

Aoi'' ok..''

Yui'' let me call my boyfriend.''

Aoi''ok.''

(Ayato: hello?)

(Yui: Ayato, please help me.)

(Ayato: what happened?)

(Yui: Aoi might be pregnant.)

(Ayato: that bastard…. Ok, we will go to the doctor, she is the friend of my father. I will explain her the situation, I will be waiting for you there. I am gonna send you the address.)

(Yui: thank you Ayato, I love you so much.)

(Ayato: I love you too Pancake.)

Yui'' come on, let's go to the doctor and after we will go in your school.''

Aoi''ok.''

Yui'' don't be scared. I am here for you.''

Aoi'' thank you Onee-Chan.''

After 15 minutes we arrived at the doctor. Now Aoi is with the doctor inside the exam room.

Ayato'' hey Pancake. Everything will be ok.''

Yui'' what will happen if Aoi is pregnant? She is only 12 years old.''

Ayato'' we will protect her. Don't worry.''

 **After 30 minutes :**

Nurse'' doctor will see you now.''

When I entered in the exam room and I hugged her really hard.

Yui'' Aoi? Are you ok?''

Aoi'' I am pregnant.''

Doctor'' Yui, I know the situation, we have proves to denounce your father.''

Ayato'' I will talk with my father.''

Yui'' why?''

Ayato'' we have to escape from here!''

Yui'' no it's really dangerous!''

Ayato'' we haven't another choice.''

 **After 10 minutes :**

Ayato'' You will hear the plan now.''

Yui'' ok we are listening.''

Ayato'' Aoi you will disappear. My brother Shu will get you from here. You will be safe there for a while.''

Aoi'' what about Onee-Chan?''

Ayato'' If Yui disappears too, your father will kill her.''

Aoi'' bye Onee-Chan.''

Yui'' don't worry my beloved sister. You will be safe from now on.''

Aoi'' I am gonna miss you Onee-Chan .''

Yui'' it won't be for a long time.''

Ayato'' come on we have to go to school.''

I hugged her and I kissed her and I left.

Ayato'' hey, don't cry..''

Yui'' I am scared… and I am gonna miss Aoi.''

Ayato'' we have to protect Aoi. That's why we are going to school. Your father will believe that you know nothing about Aoi's disappearance.''

Andra'' good morning Yui and Ayato.''

Yui'' good morning Andra.''

Ayato'' good morning Andra. Later Pancake.''

Andra'' so how was the morning date with Ayato?''

Yui'' it was great.''

Andra'' Yui, be careful.''

Yui'' I know my father is dangerous, if he learn's my relationship with Ayato, he will kill us both.''

Andra'' i know, he is so mean, your ex killed himself because of your father. Don't worry, I will never tell anything about your relationship with Ayato.''

I told her this lie because I can't say the truth.

Yui'' thank you, Andra.''

Andra'' come on, we have maths…''


	7. Chapter 7

8 months passed… I haven't seen my sister for a while….. Ayato said, that she will be really in danger if I go see her because my dad will find her. Aoi will born a boy. She decide that he will tell him, that his father died. She hates my father and she has absolutely right. He raped her…. I feel sorry for Aneko. She lost her daughter because of my father….. She dosesn't know that she sleeps every night beside the rapist of her daughter.

Aneko'' Yui? Can I come in?''

Yui'' of course.''

She sits beside me.

Aneko'' She was sleeping with you every night…. I miss her so much…. Where is she? She was kidnapped or she escaped because I was a bad mother?''

Yui'' Aneko, please don't cry, we will find her.''

Seiji'' Yui?''

Yui'' yes dad?''

Seiji'' let's go for a walk.''

Yui'' dad, I want to wait for Aoi.''

Seiji'' please Yui, I need a walk….''

Yui'' ok dad…''

We were walking for 15 minutes.

Seiji '' let's sit here…''

Yui'' Dad you look nervous…. What happened?''

Seiji'' I want to confess you something.''

Yui'' what?''

Seiji'' I decide to break up with Aneko.''

Yui'' what? Why? You are a cruel. Aoi is missing and you will DUMPE HER NOW?''

Seiji'' no, I will be beside her until we find Aoi.''

Yui'' Did you fall in love with someone else?''

Seiji'' Yes, You…''

Yui'' Excuse Me?''

Seiji'' Yui, you know, I am not your real father… I am in love with you….''

Yui'' no… You are sick….''

Seiji'' no, I am not sick, I am in love with Aoi too… But I love you more!''

Yui'' what are you talking about? YOU ARE PEDOPHILE!''

Seiji'' Please baby calm down….''

Yui'' I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! AOI IS MISSING BECAUSE OF YOU!''

Seiji'' Yui, please….''

Yui'' NO, I AM GONNA OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!''

Seiji'' please my love, don't cry….'' he grabbed my face.

Yui'' no! Let me go! I HATE YOU!''

Seiji'' no you don't.'' and then he kissed me…. And I pushed him away!

Yui'' what the hell are you doing? You are disgusting….''

Seiji'' I am not, I am in love, I know that you love me, you are angry because you are jealous of Aoi.''

Yui'' HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? PLEASE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! HEEEEELPPPP!''

Seiji'' Yui, don't scared, I am not your enemy….'' no…. He will kiss me again….

Ayato'' STAY AWAY FROM HER!''

Yui'' Ayato… no!''

Subaru'' I hate rapists!''

Yui'' Subaru kun?''

Laito'' You are a monster like my mother. I will kill you.''

Yui'' Laito?''

Azusa'' come on Eve….., we have to escape….''

Yui'' no, I am not leaving Ayato!'''

Ayato'' Pancake, please leave I will be alright. I will see you later, I promise.'' he kissed me and I start running with Azusa. When we arrived I saw outside the car, Ruki kun, Kou, Yuma kun. Kou, he hugged me really tight.

Kou'' You are ok. Don't scared.''

Yuma'' come on guys, we have to go now!''

 **After 5 hours :**

We arrived in the Sakamaki Mansion. I saw outside the house Shu san, Reiji san and Kanato kun.

Reiji'' Yui, are you ok?''

Yui'' now, I am ok.'' Then Kanato kun hugged me. I was surprised because I thought, he was hating me.

Kanato'' I am so glad that you are safe.''

Shu'' come with me. Aoi is waiting for you.''

Yui'' thank you Shu san.''

Aoi'' Onee-Chan, I missed you so much…''

Yui'' I missed you too…'' I hugged her really tight.

Aoi'' not so tight, you have to be careful. It's my baby here.'' I stroked her belly.

Reiji'' come on Aoi, you have to sleep.''

Aoi'' ok Reiji san… Good night everyone.''

Yui'' I am gonna sleep in Ayato's room.''

 **After 1 hour :**

Ayato'' hey, pancake.''

Yui'' Ayato? You are ok!''

Ayato'' I am not weak pancake!'' I smiled and I kissed him.

Yui'' I love you.''

Ayato'' I love you too.''

And I slept in his hug. Ayato is my life. Seiji can never hurt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**After 3 weeks :**

We are in the hospital. I am very nervous because Aoi is giving birth this moment.

Ayato ''Hey, she is going to be ok. I promise.''

Kanato'' Azusa, I am so excited for this baby.''

Azusa'' me….too… We… will… playing with…. the baby.''

I am so glad because Sakamaki and Mukami brothers take care of her. But I am scared, my father. What will happen if he finds us?

Nurse'' Yui Komori?''

Yui'' yes?''

Nurse'' Aoi is ready and she wants you beside her.''

Yui'' ok!''

I am in the birth room. I am scared and excited at the same time. After a few minutes, the baby was here.

Aoi'' oh my god. She is so beautiful.''

Nurse'' did you find a name?''

Aoi '' yes, I will name her Masako.''

Yui'' that is so beautiful name for her.'' And with deep meaning. Masako means justice. Aoi wants justice because she been through a lot of pain because of my father. I promise you, my beloved sister, you will find justice.

Nurse '' Yui, you will hold her too.''

Aoi ''Onee-Chan, I want Sakamaki and Mukami brothers see her.''

Yui'' ok they will see her.''

Aoi'' thank you, Onee-Chan.

Yui''anything for you.''

Nurse'' come on Aoi, you need rest.''

Yui'' Hi guys. Come, meet the new member of the family.''

Kanato'' she is so beautiful.''

Azusa'' yeah! we will play with her a lot.''

The Sakamaki and the Mukami brothers, they were excited about her.

Nurse'' excuse me i need some details for the baby.''

Yui'' ok tell me.''

Nurse'' the full name of her mother?

Yui'' Aoi Komori.''

Nurse'' and the full name of her father?''

I freezed this moment. What can I tell her?

Ruki'' i am the father of the baby. Ruki Mukami.''

Nurse'' i have a question for you sir, why you weren't with her at the time of childbirth?''

Yuma'' because , he is scared the births.''

Nurse''i get it.''

Yui'' Ruki kun are you sure?''

Ruki'' yes the baby needs a father. And your father isn't suitable for this baby.''

Yui'' I agree with you. Thank you Ruki kun.''

 **The Next Day :**

Right i am going in the Aoi's room. When i went inside, she wasn't there. Were she is? I asked the nurse.

Yui'' excuse me? Where is Aoi Komori?''

Nurse'' her father take her.''

Yui''what?''

I start running. No, I won't allow this! Don't worry Aoi, I will save you. Finally, I see her with my father. No, she won't get in his car.

Yui'' DAD! STOP!''

Aoi''Onee-Chan! Help!''

Yui'' dad please leave her alone!''

Seiji'' no! She is mine!''

I hugged her really tight and my dad was trying to take her away from me.

Yui'' no, I will not allow this! I will never leave her with you again!''

Seiji'' I am sorry baby, you aren't giving me another choice.''

Yui'' what are you going to do?''

Then he hugged me and he stabs me with a knife.

Seiji'' I am sorry but I love her, you can't keep me away from her.''

Aoi'' no! Onee-Chan! Please don't die! Help someone help!''

Seiji'' get in the car slut!''

And then everything went black. I failed to protect Aoi.


	9. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital and besides me was Ayato.

Ayato ''Yui? Please answer me! Are you ok?''

Ruki ''Ayato please calm down. Masako is here.''

Yui ''Masako?''

Then I remembered everything

Yui " NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! AOI IS WITH HIM!''

Ayato '' no, Yui stop!''

Yui'' leave me alone! I have protect Aoi!''

Reiji'' Yui! Are you stupid? You are hurt, You can't protect Aoi like that.''

Shu'' Reiji is right, we will find Aoi. Don't worry.''

Ayato'' Masako needs you until we will find her mother.

Yui''ok''

 **After 1 week :**

I am with Masako in Mukami's Mansion. I feel scared. We didn't find Aoi yet. Kou has hacked the police radio so we will know when they will find Aoi. Dad is going to pay for that.

Yui'' I will find your mother Masako. I know that you miss her. Don't worry, she will hug you again.''

Kou''M Neko-chan! They find Aoi!''

Yui'' let's go! Azusa protect Masako!''

Azusa''ok…''

Yui'' I am so happy that I will see her again!''

We arrived in the place. Where is her?

Then I saw the police around a big bin.

Yui'' Kou, why are they there? Where is Aoi?

No, she is alive!

Then I saw her body in the bin. But I didn't want to believe that she is dead.

Yui'' Aoi?''

Police officer'' Miss, you can't enter in the crime scene.''

Yui'' leave me alone!''

Then I saw her clearly, her skin was pale and her lips were purple.

Yui'' No! No! No! NO! CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW! SHE IS FROZEN! CAN'T YOU SEE?''

Kou'' please, Eve is dead!''

Yui'' NO! SHUT UP! SHE IS ALIVE! AOI! PLEASE! WAKE UP!''

Kou'' Eve...''

Police officer'' please sir, get her out of here. She is in shock.''

Yui'' NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER! LEAVE ME! AOI! AOI! NO! SHE ISN'T DEAD!''

I felt, that I was out of air. I couldn't breathe. Then I faint.

Kou'' M Neko-chan? EVE! Please call the ambulance now!''


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened, I was in the hospital, I was happy because it was a nightmare.

Ayato'' Yui? are you ok?''

Yui'' yes I am fine, I just saw a horrible nightmare. How is Aoi?''

Ayato'' what?''

Yui'' Aoi, my sister. Is she sleeping? ''

Ayato'' Yui…''

Yui'' what happened? Why are you so sad Ayato?''

Ayato'' Yui…. Aoi…. is dead. I am sorry, it wasn't a nightmare.''

Yui' what?'' Then flashbacks came to my mind. When I found Aoi's dead body.

Ayato'' Yui?''

Yui'' why did he kill her?''

Ayato'' he didn't, Aoi wasn't ready for sex because of birth. So she died from irreversible bleeding.''

Yui' no...no...no…''

Ayato'' Yui, I…''

Yui'' WHY!WHY!TELL ME!WHY! I HATE HIM! I WILL KILL HIM!''

Ayato didn't say anything he just hugged me tightly.

 **After the funeral :**

I feel tired and half empty. I miss my sister…. I will take revenge. I promise you Aoi. I will kill him.

Ruki'' Eve, please call Aneko. It would be good for her to hug Masako.''

Yui'' ok…'' Aneko was blaming herself, she was a mess. It's not her fault. It's my dad faults. Aneko you have to be strong. We have to take revenge. I knocked on the door.

Yui'' Aneko? Aneko? Are you there? Are you sleeping?'' When I opened the door… I saw her dead body. She killed herself.

Yui'' Aneko? NO! NOT YOU TOO!''

Ayato'' what happened?''

Yui'' she is dead too…''

Ayato'' I am gonna call the hospital to take her.''

Yui' my dad destroy a family.''

Ayato'' Yui, we will take revenge.''

 **After 1 week :**

I am in the cemetery. Aoi and Aneko are next to next to each other.

Yui' I am so sorry. I miss you so much, both of you. You will be my heart always.''

Seiji'' in mine too, I agree with Yui, you girls will be always in my heart.''

Yui'' dad?''

Seiji'' hi my love, I am glad that you are better. I can't lose you too. Come here, give me a hug.''

Yui'' don't come near me! You are a monster!''

Seiji'' no, Yui …. Don't scared. I am here for you.''

Yui'' STAY AWAY FROM ME!'' Ι start running but he caught me.

Seiji'' why you hate me so much?''

Yui'' why? 1 reason you gave me as a sacrifice in vampires, 2 reason you raped and kill Aoi and 3 reason you made Aneko to kill herself.'' I start running but he caught me again.

Yui'' HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!''

Seiji'' YOU WILL COME WITH ME!''

Yui'' NO! YOU ARE CRAZY! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! HELP!''

Seiji'' NO YOU WILL COME SLUT!''

We enter in the car when he was not looking, I took the steering wheel from his hand, we start fighting but I made to throw the car on the cliff.

Yui'' I am in pain, but I have to get out of here. The car will burn in seconds.''

When I got out the car explode. I was happy. I killed him. I took my revenge.

Yui'' Aoi, Aneko. I killed your murder. You can live the afterlife in peace.'' Then I faint.

When I woke up I was feeling really weird. My neck was burning. I start panicking.

Ayato'' hey, calm down, you are a vampire, drink my blood.''

Yui'' thanks…''

Ayato'' I thought, I lost you.''

Yui'' I love, I will always be beside you.'' He didn't answer me. He just smiled and kissed me.

 **The End**


End file.
